Cabin Fever
by Ms.Forest
Summary: What will happen when Sora spends a weekend at Riku's cabin? Yaoi[SoRiku]OneShot Lemon


**Cabin Fever**

**AN: **My first story :-D I don't know what to say about it, so you have to read it yourselves. So enjoy, and please review. I would like to dedicate this story to my friend Silje(Silli-zicuni) who inspired me to write.  
**Category: **Romance/Humor  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. If I did the game would be a lot different.  
**Warning: **Yaoi (boy x boy) if you don't like that, don't read this. Lime/Lemon

---

"Mom, do I have to come along?" Sora asked clearly disappointed.

"Young man, don't take that tone with me. And yes you have to come with us" The woman named Sonia answered strict. Sora sighed and opened his mouth to speak.

"But what am I suppose to do all weekend, just stare at the wall?" Sora said. His mother rolled her eyes.

" No, don't be so pessimistic. There's lots of things to do. You can play in the snow, read a book or something, you'll just have to use your imagination. Besides their 16-year old son will be there as well." she said.

"Play? I'm fifteen, I don't play anymore." Sora murmured.

"What did you say?" His mother looked at him.

"Nothing," Sora waved his hand, and started walking towards his bedroom.

"You better start packing, honey." Sonia shouted as Sora closed the bedroom door. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Sora lay down on the bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the roof.

"A whole weekend in the mountains with my parents and a family I don't know. God this is going to be the worst weekend ever!" Sora snared and closed his eyes.

-

A hard knocking on the door made Sora's eyes pop open.

"What the fuck?!" He sat up in the bed and glanced at his watch. "Shit, I have slept for two bloody hours!"

"Sora, honey. Are you done packing?" Sonia asked through the door. Sora jumped off the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, mom. Almost finish." he called back to her. Well that was a lie, but he knew how his mother would react and he would probably end up with her packing his things. Sora pulled out a bag from under the bed and stuffed it with some clothes he found in his closet. He zipped the bag, went out the room and down to the kitchen. There his mother stood by the kitchen counter preparing food for the trip. She turned around the moment Sora sat his foot in the room.

"Ah, there you are. Your father is in the car. Just go out to him, I'll join you in a few minutes." Sonia smiled. Sora smiled back and nodded before leaving the room headed for the car.

"Hi, dad." the brunet said to his father who sat on the drivers side. Sora got seated in the back seat, still drowsy after the nap.

"Is your mother coming soon?" the man asked shifting position in the seat. The door on the passenger seat opened and Sonia stepped into the car. "Alright, everyone ready?" she asked clicking on her seatbelt.

-

After four long hours they finally arrived the place they were going to spend the weekend. In the driveway there was a dark blue car.

"Oh, they're already here." Sonia said with excitement in her voice. Sora got out of the car and took a look around the place. "Come on, Sora. Let's go inside" Sonia called on her way inside the little cabin. Sora nodded and started walking towards the door.

Inside the fireplace was burning brightly and three cups of cocoa stood on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, hot chocolate!" Sora squealed and bounced over to the table. Another woman entered the room and smiled at Sora who was enjoying his cup of warm liquid.

"I see you have already discovered the cocoa. You must be Sora." she said with a smile and reached out her hand to Sora. He watched it before shaking it quickly, so he could get back to his cocoa.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ayumi." The woman smiled again before turning to Sonia.

"Are they here yet?" A tall man asked as he came trough a door that probably led to the kitchen.

"Could you go and get Riku?" Ayumi asked the man "He's at the back chopping wood." she said. The man nodded and left the room.

"Chopping wood?" Sora said to himself. "Is he some kind of Wonderboy?" Sora chuckled. Wonderboy, what a nickname. A door opened in the other end of the room and the man came in followed by a boy on Sora's age.

The boy was tall, he was slim and muscular. His hair reached him down to the shoulders, and had the colour of silver. A couple of bangs sticked slightly to his face since he was a bit sweaty after chopping wood. The look in his aquamarine eyes were strong but in the same time they seemed very kind. He had blue cargo pants and a white t-shirt. The guy was actually very good-looking. Even Sora had to admit that.

_'Wait, what the hell am I thinking?' _Sora thought. He actually thought this boy was handsome? '_I'm certainly not gay or…Am I?' _Sora shook his head to stop himself from staring at the gorgeous boy who stood in front of him. Wait a minute! When did he get so close. The worst part wasn't that Sora just sat there looking like an idiot, it was where he was looking. Riku was taller than Sora, so Sora was looking on the zipper of Riku's pants.

"Hi. I'm Riku," the silver haired teen said. Sora tilted his head upwards to look at anything else than the hot boy's groin.

"I-I-I'm" Sora stuttered. Riku tried to hold back a laugh, but failed and let out a chuckle. Sora felt his face heat up and quickly looked down on his feet to hide the blush. He swallowed before starting over again. "I'm Sora."

"Great, now that everybody knows each other, we can get you settled in." Ayumi said with a smile. " Riku, can you show Sora to your room?" she asked her son. Riku nodded and picked up Sora's bag.

"Come on," he said before walking up the stairs. Sora walked fast to catch up with Riku.

'_I get to share a room with him? This is great!'_ Sora thought as the two of them went down the hall.

"Here it is, It's not luxurious or anything, but I like it." Riku said when they stopped outside a brown wooden door. He opened the door and let Sora in. In the room there was a pretty big bed. It was room enough for both of them in it. Sora kind of hoped they would be sharing it, but he got disappointed when he saw a mattress on the floor.

"Since I'm such a gentleman I'll let you sleep in my bed." Riku said with a grin.

"Ah, gosh you are so nice. What can I give you in return?" Sora asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, I know exactly what you can give me." Riku replied too low for Sora to hear him. After all he didn't want to scare Sora away.

"What did you say?" Sora asked with curiosity in his sapphire eyes. This time Riku was the one to stutter.

"I-I'm just going to grab a shower. Feel free to do whatever you want" he said. Sora caught himself thinking about Riku in the shower and felt his face heat up again. He turned around to look out of the small window that was located over the bed. He really didn't want Riku to see him blush for the second time in one day.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just chill here then." he said quickly.

-

_'He blushed, he actually blushed. Maybe he was thinking what I was thinking. Him and me in the shower? I hope he did...' _Riku smiled to himself. Sora had already fallen asleep when Riku returned from the shower. The brunet was probably tired after the trip, and stuffed after dinner.

Riku opened his eyes and looked at the boy who lay in his bed. He smiled again. '_I wonder how his skin feels' _Riku thought and reached for the younger boy's cheek. He wanted to touch Sora so badly. When Riku's hand was about two inches from Sora, the younger suddenly turned his head. First to the right, then back to the left.

"No, No. Don't" Sora screamed. "Is he having a nightmare?" Riku wondered. Riku stood up and sat down on the edge of Sora's bed.

"Sora, wake up." Riku said while he was shaking Sora carefully. Sora looked at Riku before he wrapped his arms around the elder's waist for a hug. Riku didn't expect this at all but he hugged the boy back.

"I'm glad you're here." Sora said after a while and pushed Riku gently down on the bed. Sora laid his head in Riku's armpit. Riku felt his cheeks getting hot when the brunette placed his arm on his chest.

-

Riku blinked as a small beam of sunlight met his eyes. The door opened and a boy wearing nothing else than boxers entered the room. The brunet smiled when he noticed that Riku was watching him.

"Good morning. Slept well?" Sora asked smiling. Riku nodded and smiled back. '_Why does he act like nothing happened? But then again nothing really did happen' _he thought.

"Boys," Sonia's voice broke the awkward silence that filled the room. "Come down here!"

Riku put on his pants and t-shirt before he followed Sora down the stairs. In the livingroom, their parents was dressed for a day out in the air.

"We're going to go skiing. You guys want to join us?" Ayumi asked.

"I don't think so, ma." Riku said while looking at Sora, who agreed with him.

"Okay, it's your decision." Ayumi replied an kissed Riku on the cheek. Riku just smiled back at his mother. "Well then, off we go." Sonia said and went to the door. "Bye."

Riku and Sora was left alone when the four adults locked the door.

"I hate it when she does that." Riku said turning to Sora.

"Breakfast?" Sora said with a happy smile on his lips. "Yeah," Riku chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

-

"Wow, you're a really good cook." Sora said after he had finished his breakfast.

"Thanks," Riku said and his cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink.

"So, what to do?" Riku continued.

"Eh…would you like to build a snowman with me?" Sora asked while he was looking at the floor. _'He is so cute and childish'_ Riku thought, smiling. "Sure, why not," he said. Sora looked at him, his face practically glowing with joy.

Five minutes later Riku was on his way out the front door. He barely got outside before he got pushed and landed with his head in the snow. When he got to his feet, Sora was smiling at him.

"That was a bad move!" Riku shouted and ran over to where Sora stood, tackled him down on the ground. Riku quickly sat himself on top of Sora, so he couldn't move. Sora felt his face heaten up, and if he didn't do something quick this could turn out to be very embarrassing.

"Riku, get off!" Sora said between the attempts of getting the older boy off. Riku leaned forward and stopped an inch from Sora's face, their noses slightly brushing against each oter. Sora shuddered when he felt Riku's warm breath on his lips.

"No one messes with me." Riku whispered. Riku was so close now, Sora had to something. Riku smiled when he saw Sora's reaction. But he didn't get to smile for long. He suddenly felt a pair of incredible soft lips pressed against his own. Sora pulled away and pushed a slightly stunned Riku down in the snow, before he ran off towards the cabin.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Riku shouted after the brunet.

When Riku entered the room Sora had already taken off his shoes.

"You are so sly." Riku chuckled. "Hehe, I know." Sora answered still with a blush in his cheeks.

"You should probably go and change. If you don't want to catch a cold that is..." Riku said. "Meanwhile I'll light the fireplace" he continued with a smile.

Pling… Riku went over to his phone after lightning the fire.

"Oh… it's from mom," he sighed. "What does she want now?" He read the message, and suddenly burst into laugh. "Haha, suckers!"

"What is it?" Sora asked from the stairs. "Our parents are stuck in another cabin, because of a snowstorm. They won't be home until tomorrow." Riku said with a grin. "We got the cabin to ourselves!"

"Yeah, that's great Riku, but I kinda eh…forgot to bring an extra t-shirt. You don't happen to have one I can borrow?" Sora asked nervously.

"You know I _could _borrow you a shirt." Riku took one step closer to Sora, who now stood on a white, furry rug. "But I'm not sure I want to do that." Riku said and took another step closer to Sora.

"Why won't you…" Sora started but he was cut off by Riku who placed a finger on Sora's lips. Riku removed the finger and replaced it with his lips. He wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and pulled the brunet closer to himself. His tongue slid over Sora's bottom lip, like he was asking for permission. Sora moaned as a result of Riku's actions, Riku took the chance and slipped his tongue into Sora's mouth. Sora was completely helpless, he couldn't stop this. Not that he wanted it to end. '_But what if our parents come home, what would they say?' _He looked at Riku, he didn't seem to have any concerns at all. '_Maybe I'm just stupid. They said they were trapped in a snowstorm. They won't be home until tomorrow. Maybe I think to much...' _

Sora decided to surrender, after all he had wanted this to happen since the first time he saw Riku. They twirled their tongues together, exploring each others mouths. Riku pushed Sora gently down on his knees. Sora pulled Riku down with him as he leaned back on the rug. Riku sat himself on top of Sora. The brunet tugged Riku's shirt off, and Riku smiled when his and Sora's lips met again. Sora stroked Riku's stomach softly, which caused a groan from the older boy. Riku trailed his kisses down Sora's neck and chest. He found the boys nipples and sucked lightly on them before moving further down the younger males body. He unbuttoned the pants and dragged them off the boy. Sora looked at Riku with a unsure look in his cerulean eyes.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked with concern. Sora shook his head and smiled. Riku gave Sora a quick kiss and went back to the lower half of him. He discarded the brunet boxers and started caressing his manhood. Riku heard Sora moan when he laid his hand around Sora's shaft.

"Ah…Riku…"Sora cried out when Riku pumped his hand faster. To stop Sora from talking Riku pressed his lips against the brunet's in a passionate kiss. Sora groaned into the elder's mouth and pushed him away. Riku looked at Sora with confusion in his eyes.

"Didn't you like it?" Riku asked with consern.

"Yes, I like it very much, it's not that... I think you should have some pleasure too" Sora said shyly. The older teen smirked when Sora leaned forwards, and unzipped Riku's blue pants.

"Are you sure?" Riku asked as Sora tossed Riku's pants on the floor. Sora nodded and kissed Riku on the cheek.

"Can you go to the bathroom and get some lotion?" Riku asked Sora with a grin. "Sure…" Sora shrugged. He didn't really wanted to leave Riku, but he knew it would be a lot more painful without the lotion. Riku smiled when he took of his boxers and lay back onto the fluffy, soft rug.

Sora got a bit shocked when he entered the room and Riku lay without his boxers on the carpet. The brunet sat down beside the older teen. Riku licked his lips to moisten them, and kissed Sora gently on the lips. Without breaking the kiss he pulled Sora down, and took the lotion out of his hand.

"This may hurt a bit..." Riku said while kissing Sora's neck, chest and back. Sora nodded, smiling.

"I don't care, this is what I want" he said and looked over his shoulder, straight into Riku's aquamarine eyes. Riku smiled back and pushed Sora slightly forwards so he could reach the younger's entrance. Sora whimpered as Riku slid one finger gently inside him. When the boy had adjusted, Riku pulled the finger out and replaced it with two fingers. Again Sora whined, but adjusted quickly this time. Riku pulled his fingers out and replaced them with a third finger. The silver haired teen kissed Sora's back gently.

"Ready" he asked. Sora just nodded. He couldn't say anything. Riku positioned himself at Sora's entrance and pushed his erection carefully inside Sora.

"It hurts," Sora said and closed his eyes.

"Just try to relax. If you do it's much better, I promise" Riku asured the brunet. Sora whimpered and a tear appeared on his cheek, but Riku wiped it off.

"Trust me on this, relax" he said, waiting for Sora to calm down. When Sora let out the breath he was holding, Riku started to move slowly. He moved his hips in circles to find a nice rhythm to the thrusts.

"Gah…Riku!" Sora gasped when Riku hit his spot.

"You like this?" Riku asked in a seductive tone, and made sure to hit Sora's spot again. Small drops of sweat appeared on Sora's forehead. Riku laid his hand around Sora's manhood for the second time this evening and started pumping. Sora closed his eyes again, he was so close to his climax.

Riku was also close, he could come any minute. '_Come on, keep it going a bit more!' h_e thought as he synchronized his hand and hips.

"Mm, Riku... Faster!" Sora hissed. Riku obeyed and trusted faster in and out of Sora. He continued pumping his hand faster and faster. "Mm, Riku!" Sora screamed as he came, spilling his seed all over Riku's hand. Riku could feel the orgasm build up in his body and tensed all his muscles. Riku moaned loudly as he came inside Sora. The two boys collapsed on the carpet, both of them breathing heavily. Riku pulled carefully out of Sora, and placed a kiss on the brunet's forehead. Sora cuddled against Riku's warm chest and smiled.

"I told you it would get better, didn't I?" Riku said, smirking. Sora looked up at the silver haired teen, and kissed him gently on the lips. Not long after the two boys slept peacefully in each others arms.

-

Riku rubbed his eyes. The brunet beside him noticed his movements and opened his eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." Riku said smiling.

"Breakfast?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Is food the only thing you think about?" Riku laughed.

"Hey! I'm growing okey?!" Sora said, blushing heavily.

"Yeah, I know." Riku said when he saw Sora's red cheeks and kissed him lightly on the lips.

-

"Boys, where are you?" Ayumi's voice filled the cabin. Both of the boys jumped up from the bed on Riku's room.

"They're here," Sora said slightly disappointed. "Yeah," Riku said and gave Sora a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"There you are," Sora's mother said and smiled at the two teens. "Sorry for not coming home yesterday. But it was no way getting through that snowstorm." Ayumi said, deathly afraid of that her little boy couldn't be alone for one day.

"Relax, ma. It's okey. We had a great time. Right, Sora." Riku said with a smirk and poked Sora in the ribs with his elbow. The brunet nodded.

"So... what have you boys done while we were trapped?" Sonia asked with a smirk.

"Uhm...nothing special." Sora said quickly. "You know, just random stuff." Riku said. He had to say something if he didn't Sora would probably tell their parents the whole thing. Sonia laughed.

"Okey, but Sora, you have to pack because we have to leave before it gets dark. You know your father is a lousy driver in the dark." She said. Sora nodded and started walking headed for the stairs. Riku followed him.

"It's so sad that you have to leave," he said while he sat down on the bed.

"But we have to stay in touch, right?" Sora said as he packed his bag.

"Of course." Riku said and pulled the brunet close for a hug. A small tear ran down Sora's cheek.

"I'll miss you." He said and hugged the boy tighter.

"I'll miss you too, sunshine." Riku said and gave Sora a kiss.

-

"So, what did you think of Riku?" Sonia asked when they were on their way home.

"Uhm...he was nice!" Sora said and smiled.

"Good." Sonia said.

"Yes, good." Sora said and sighed happily.

"By the way, Sora. Riku and his father are moving to town." Sonia said after a while.

"What?! Are you serious?" Sora asked with disbelief in his sapphire eyes.

"Yes." Sonia said. "When are they moving?" Sora said excited.

"Honey, I don't know the details." Sonia said and smiled.

"I'm really glad I decided to go on this trip!" Sora said with a smile and leaned back in the seat.

---

**AN:  
Sooo, that was my first story. I hope you guys liked it. If you did, please review. I'm also thinking of making a sequel, so if you have any ideas please let me know.**

**PS. I've started on a sequel. It's called 'An Eventful Year'. Just thought you guys would like to know:D  
**  
**The little spot where Silli figured she'd write a few things: Woot! Marly (I call her that) doesn't know I'm writing this!! Lol! Don't kill me Marly! I wanted to write a few things after I was so kind to do something about your paragraphs!  
Awesomeness!! I love this story!! And I demand that sequel!! You won't get away!! I know where you live! And I've got some plot-bunnies for you too :D Keep it up, girl!  
Anyway, REVIEW PEOPLE!! She deserves it:)  
**  
**Flowers and a snowman for reviewers :P **


End file.
